Say it Again
by ManyNationsWoman
Summary: Michonne got a little hot when Rick told Dwight to "get on his knees" in 7 X 15, and she couldn't help but to wish he was saying it to her. This is a one-shot about what happened after Rick and Michonne went home that night.


Michonne knew that Rick was agitated.

His brow furrowed as he paced back and forth in their living room, thinking about Dwight, and their upcoming battle.

"Rick," she said softly.

He slowed his pace, turning to face her.

"You ok?"

"Yeeahhh," he drawled. "Just thinking. Trying to figure out if he's on our side, or a snitch."

Michonne nodded, and moved towards him.

"I have a confession," she said, as her eyes scanned his body.

"When you told him to get on his knees...I.." she bit her lip, eyes downcast as she rubbed his chest gingerly.

"What?" Rick squinted his eyes at her, eager to hear her answer.

"It really turned me on."

His head tipped to the right as a smirk crossed his handsome face.

"Oh yeah?" he inquired, moving his hand to smooth the skin on her arm.

Michonne nodded, feeling shy, but boldness crept up inside her as it always did with Rick.

Everything was easy with Rick, and she always felt like her true self with him.

"Say it."

Rick stared at her, still grasping her arm.

"Say it again," she requested, as eyes narrowed into a sultry gaze and locked with his.

Rick's breath hitched and his cock twitched. He licked his lips at her while she stared at him expectantly, her full lips parting and pushing out a puff of air.

His eyes flickered to her lips, and then back to her eyes, while his heart began to increase its pace.

"Say it again Rick," she asked him again, sending desire churning into the deep recesses of his belly.

"Get on your knees," he growled huskily.

A shiver went through Michonne's body as she slowly slid her hands down his chest, stomach, until they came to rest on his belt.

She paused and looked up, locking eyes with Rick while he stared down at her. His hands hung at his sides as he rubbed the index finger and thumb of his hand together, a habit that he often did when looking at Michonne.

It was a small gesture that he had developed over the time he spent in her presence.

Michonne had noticed the gesture too. She took various courses in psychology during her college years before she became a lawyer, and she assessed that the gesture was a means for him to self-comfort, or caress.

Since he only did it when talking to her, she reasoned that he was stroking his feelings, or calming his emotions so to say. His emotions towards her to be precise.

Michonne had always been good at reading people and knew then that he had feelings for her, for not only did his eyes tell her that much-but his entire body couldn't hide it as well.

But she'd only allowed herself to notice all the signs, in retrospect-when she became open to a relationship with Rick.

And now, all she wanted was to give him pleasure as he had done so many times for her since the moment they shared their first kiss.

Rick shifted slightly on his feet.

"Michonne..."

"Shhhh.." she quieted him and began to unbuckle his belt while taking periodic glances upward as his face.

She unzipped his jeans and opened them, then pushed his pants and underwear down, pulling out his hard cock which was red and throbbing.

"Mmmm," she moaned appreciatively and shifted forward on her knees.

Rick released a shaky breath as his hands clenched and unclenched while he watched her.

He watched with anticipation as she slid the tip of cock into her mouth, surrounding it with her plush lips.

Rick let out a strangled gasp and his brow furrowed while his mouth hung open, as he stared down at Michonne.

Slowly, she took his entire length into her mouth.

The feeling was so exquisite that his legs trembled and his stomach tightened.

Michonne grasped his shaking thighs, then slid her hands over them and pulled his pants all the way down to his ankles.

She then slid her hands behind him, and grabbed his muscular buttocks with her slender fingers.

Michonne pulled him deeper into her mouth, holding onto his tight little ass.

"Ohhhhhh..." Rick moaned, and the sound shot a bolt of arousal to her quivering womanhood.

"Fuck, Michonne," he gasped, and she moved into a sensual rhythm-her head and slender neck moving as she bobbed on his hard erection.

She held on to his buttocks, pulling him deeper into her throat, all the way to the hilt.

Michonne fought her gag reflex against his heavy and large cock was heavy as it weighed on her busy tongue, filling up her pretty mouth nicely.

Another deep shiver moved through Rick's body as Michonne continued to work him over.

"Oh..." he couldn't help but to moan, as he felt her tongue circle around his cock , stroking the underside before flicking across the head.

Rick hissed-overwhelmed by pleasure, his hips now moving of their own volition into against her mouth.

He let out a strangled whimper and pulled away from her, needing a brief pause from the sensations bombarding his aching body.

"W-wait," he half-moaned.

Michonne stared up at him mischievously. "What's the matter baby?"

"You're just so-so much. It feels too good, and I don't want it to end just yet,"

he said with a smile, his voice shaking.

"Well, you set the pace then baby," she said, shifting on her knees, her sultry voice causing sensations in his over stimulated body.

Michonne loved the bewildered and horny expression on his face. Her panties were soaked through with arousal.

Never had she received so much pleasure, simply from giving pleasure to a man.

Rick bit his lip as his stared down at her full lips, alluring eyes, and beautiful face.

"Take my mouth, the way you want it," she whispered.

Rick growled then widened his stance, and held the base of his cock with his right hand, squeezing it. He moved his other hand to the back of her head, and gripped her locs.

Slowly, he fed her his cock, plunging into her mouth, and then pulling it out with a "pop."

Michonne moaned. She loved when he took charge, and felt herself getting even wetter.

Rick fed her his cock again, letting out soft grunt as he did so, while she reached under and caressed his heavy testicles while squeezing his ass with her other hand.

He plunged into her mouth over and over, hips rolling seductively as she stared at his flexing abdominal muscles.

"Fuck," he moaned, feeling a deep tingling sensation deep within his testicles that moved through his cock.

"I'm gonna come soon.

Fuck...Michonne...you're gonna make me come," he moaned as his mouth hung upon and his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

Rick's head fell backwards, his curly hair falling backwards as he plunged deeper into her mouth, grunting, plummeting into the throes of passion.

"Michonne...ohhh...baby.."

Michonne moaned in response, losing her breath now as he thrust deeper into her mouth

He was fucking her plump mouth, and she loved it.

She pulled back from his vice grip and stared up at him as he looked down now, meeting her eyes with a carnal gaze etched in his.

"I want your come Rick. Come in my mouth so I can taste you."

He gasped as a pained expression crossed his sexy face, and watched as Michonne moved back on his cock, sucking vigorously and pulling him into her mouth.

She sucked and licked at him for a few minutes more, while his buttocks clenched and he moaned in sync with her soft whimpers.

Rick felt the tell-tale wave mounting in his body, until suddenly-he exploded, his orgasm ripping through him like hot ether.

"Fuck!" He grabbed her hair tightly as he pushed deep into her mouth, holding her in place as his cock erupted in hot spurts into her sexy orifice.

Michonne let out a high pitched moan as she tasted Rick's salty, sweet seed in her mouth.

Rick's legs shook and buckled while she tumbled backwards, him on top of her, his hips still at her face while she continued to pull him into her mouth.

He landed on his hands, and his injured one stung somewhat, but the sensation only seemed to heighten his pleasure. His legs were spread astride her body.

Rick whimpered and she continued to suck on him, as scorching cascades of desire flooded down his spine and through his cock. She had no choice but to swallow his essence, as so much was released in her mouth-and she loved it.

"Damn-fuck Michonne!" he gasped.

She finally released him from her mouth, giggling as Rick rolled to the side on his back, and Michonne laid on hers.

She stared at the ceiling for a moment, listening to the sound of Rick's haggard breathing beginning to slow.

From her peripherial vision, she could see that Rick's face was covered with his forearm, and his chest expanded with deep breaths.

She smiled to herself, knowingly, pleased that she had just rocked his world. "You okay?" she asked, still looking at the ceiling.

There was a slight pause before he responded in a low, "Yeah."

Rick reached down and palmed his dick, which was still semi-hard, and another shiver went through him. He realized then that his pants were still down to his ankles as he turned to look at her.

"Damn Michonne. That was just...wow. That was something else."

She grinned, and turned her head to look at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Rick."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him into an embrace, kissing her forehead.

"You're amazing baby. I love you, but I think you're trying to kill me before the war even begins," he said with a low chuckle.

Michonne stiffened in his arms and for a second, he wondered if he had upset her by mentioning dying and the war in the same sentence.

She turned to look upward at his face, her eyes glistening.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he caressed her cheek as an expression of worry flooded his face.

Michonne shook her head. " It's just... I love you too Rick."

Rick smiled, and pulled her into kiss. He could taste himself on her lips, which turned him on again.

"I love you so much Michonne."

Rick rolled Michonne onto her back and settled in between her legs, kissing her deeply.

"Wait-wait," said Michonne, breaking their passionate kiss.

"Perhaps we should take this upstairs before someone catches you with your pants down."

Rick smiled. "Oh yeah. Right."


End file.
